the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Brits
Rachel is a player first introduced in The Butler Games: Allstars. The Butler Games: Allstars (Season Five) Prior to the games, Rachel, and fellow new player Olly, were issued with the games first ever secret mission. They were informed of the structure of the first two rounds, and tasked with convincing the other players to choose one of them to become the Head of House during these rounds. The player who was successful would be gifted with the 'Lifeline Immunity Idol'. Throughout the game, Rachel was unsure if other players had received secret missions or not. During the first round, Rachel found the first hidden immunity idol, hidden in a cushion in the main room. Unsure of what to do in the event of finding an idol, Rachel was not subtle about this, resulting in most of the players knowing that she was in possession of the idol. In order to take the heat of her, she decided to give this Idol to Olly. She was later approached by Dan, who offered her entry into The Runner Ups, an alliance he had formed with Barnie and Olivia. She informed him that she had given away the idol and refused entry into the alliance. He was not happy with her decision, and claimed them to now be enemies. In the Battleflip Relay tribal challenge, Rachel's tribe lost and new-enemy Dan was chosen to be the Head of House. Despite the threat, Dan did not choose Rachel as a nominee, and instead chose allstar players Iain and Lindsey. As part of the Legacy twist, chosen by Dan, the remaining players would compete in the Give-Wrapped nomination challenge, where two new nominees would be decided. Rachel and Olly were targeted by the other players, but Rachel managed to avoid the nominations and remained safe. She did not compete in the Tic Tac Throw veto challenge, but was chosen as the replacement nominee when ally Olly used the Power of Veto to save himself. At the elimination ceremony, Rachel was unaware that she was being targeted for elimination by The Runner Ups, and narrowly avoided elimination due to miscommunication between their alliance. She aligned herself with her fellow nominees, Lindsey and Lisa, and the three girls voted to successfully eliminate Iain from the game. Rachel was also unaware that Olly had given Lindsey her immunity idol, and assumed the idol that Lindsey had played was a second idol which was hidden in the game. In the second round, Rachel's tribe won the Scrabble Scramble tribal challenge and she supported Olly's bid to become the new Head of House, winning him the lifeline idol. As part of Lindsey's legacy twist, chosen by Olly, a second Head of House challenge was to take place. In the Plinko Pinball challenge, Rachel got the top score of 100, and became co-HoH, nominating Barnie and Olivia for elimination, alongside Olly's nominees Ryan and Dan. In The Last Knight Power of Veto challenge, Rachel finished in 3rd place, losing out to target Dan. As a result, ally Lisa was chosen as the replacement nominee, assuming that they had the votes to eliminate one of the other three instead. Lisa, Lindsey, Olly, Tom and Rachel all agreed to vote Olivia out of the game. However, at the elimination ceremony, the alliance was blindsided when Tom switched his vote and eliminated Lisa instead. In the third round, Rachel lost the Know It All Head of House challenge when she was eliminated on question four along with five other players. Head of House, Ryan nominated Rachel and Olly for elimination. In the Legacy twist, Ryan was able to choose which players competed in the veto challenge, choosing The Runner Ups, who all vowed to keep the nominations the same. In the Go Nuts! veto challenge, Rachel's doughnut landed on Dan and she was unable to move it with her hands, resulting in her falling behind the other players. Dan went on to win the challenge and the nominations remained the same. Assuming that one of them was still in possession of the immunity idol, The Runner Ups once again targeted Rachel for elimination. With 7 out of 7 votes, Rachel was the third player eliminated from The Butler Games: Allstars, and the only player to have been unanimously eliminated this season. She returned to the game twice following her elimination. The first was during the Battleback, where she was unable to outlast her fellow jurors during the Dice, Dice, Baby challenge. She also returned for the Hide and Go Veto challenge, where she found three of the envelopes and eliminated Tom, Dan and Olivia from the challenge. Rachel was also one of the answers during the Fallen Friends veto challenge, with the clue Targeted during the reign of a know it all quiz master, this player could still be here if she only ate her doughnut faster... referring to her elimination in Round Three. In the final vote, Rachel voted for Olly to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Allstars Awards *TBC* Competition History Voting History Head of House History Trivia * Rachel was the first female player to have found a hidden immunity idol. She is also the first player to have given the immunity idol away, despite still being in the game herself. * Her and Olly Crawford (Season Five) were the first players to ever receive a secret mission prior to the games beginning. * Rachel is one of four players to be unanimously eliminated from the game, she was preceded by Kate Lawson (Butler Games), Lisa Williams (Butler Games) and Debs Butler (Blood vs Water). * Rachel was the first Head of House to be eliminated from The Butler Games: Allstars, and only new player to have been eliminated that season. Category:Rachel Brits Category:Season Five Players Category:Female Players Category:Head of House